


Common Ground

by white_cross_b



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cross_b/pseuds/white_cross_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so used to drinking, are you?" Yohji asked as he guided Aya to the car. "Don't worry, you're safe with me. I will protect your virtue if it's the last thing I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

  
Yohji leaned casually against the doorway of the shop, sunglasses low on his nose. He watched while Aya finished sweeping the last of the discarded floral cuttings from the shop floor. "Aya," he said, dangling his keys in his hand and jingling them a little, "come for a drive with me. I'm picking up something for dinner and want you to listen to this strange sound the Seven is making."

"I'm not a mechanic," Aya replied. He dumped the cuttings into the trash and put the broom and dustpan back in their place in the far closet, then reached behind himself to untie his apron.

"Yes, but you're the only other one in this house besides me who drives a car," Yohji needled. "All I want is your opinion before I take it to the shop and have them tell me it needs several thousand dollars' worth of repairs." Yohji grinned. "I'll pick up dinner for you, too, to make it worth your while."

"Fine," Aya sighed as he pulled his apron over his head and hung it on a nearby hook. "I'll meet you out front."

The night air was warm as they drove, the wind blowing back Yohji's honey-blond hair, freed from the ponytail he had pulled it back into while at work. He glanced over at Aya from time to time, watching his eartails blow against his neck as he frowned and listened for the sound Yohji had described. Yohji shrugged sheepishly. "It was doing it off and on for the past few days," he said as he pulled up in front of the restaurant. "I can't believe it's not doing it now. I'll tell you what; we'll eat here instead of taking it home, and I'll buy you a drink, too - to make it up to you."

Surprisingly, Aya agreed, and a couple hours later, both were full on noodles and sake. It was a rare sight to see Aya relaxed, his face slightly flushed from alcohol, his usual rigid posture at ease as he drank from his cup. They had no upcoming mission, so the talk was light, with Yohji trying to find some common ground between them as far as interests. It wasn't easy. Aya preferred books about politics and philosophy, while Yohji was more prone to reading mysteries and the latest manga releases. Having enough of explosions and drama in his daily life, Aya preferred movies with more dialogue and character development, though they both had a liking for martial arts films. Yohji quickly seized upon this, and the conversation became lively.

Neither of them noticed how quickly time had flown until they realized that they were the only ones left in the restaurant.  They spilled out onto the street, Yohji pointing and laughing at Aya, who found that he was having a hard time walking in a straight line. "Not so used to drinking, are you?" Yohji asked as he guided Aya to the car. "Don't worry, you're safe with me. I will protect your virtue if it's the last thing I do." He bowed as he opened the car door on the passenger side.

"I'm not a girl," Aya glowered.

Yohji lips curled into a smile. "No, I'm sure you're not. I recognized the signs when we first met, what with you being a guy and all."

Aya snorted and climbed into the car, Yohji closing the door behind him.

After that night, Yohji began to seek out Aya's company more and more often for dinner, drinking, and even a movie or two when they found one they could both agree on. Missions were still carried out with deadly accuracy, but they both seemed to be less strung out afterward. They would stay up and drink alcohol or even the rare cup of coffee together at the kitchen table, where they tried to shake off the darkness and feel somewhat human again. Once in a while Omi or Ken would join them, though more often than not, Omi had to get some sleep before school, and Ken wanted to get up early to go for his morning run.

One night, after a late night of sushi and a special screening of _Seven Samurai_, Yohji parked the car in the basement garage and bounded after Aya, catching up to him before he reached the front door of the building. "Wait... Aya..." he said a little hesitantly, putting his hand on Aya's arm as Aya unlocked the door.

"What?" Aya turned and looked up at Yohji expectantly, and Yohji took a deep breath. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Aya's. For a moment, time stood still as Yohji's heart hammered in his chest and his lips moved over Aya's with no resistance. The moment came to an abrupt halt as Aya pushed Yohji back firmly, his eyes narrow and glinting in the pale light from the nearby streetlamp.

"What the fuck are you doing, Yohji?" Aya all but growled.

Yohji smiled at Aya over the top of his sunglasses. "Well, we've been dating for two months now, and I was hoping we could take things to the next level."

Aya stared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dating," Yohji replied as he gestured a bit wildly. "You and I. Dinner. Movies. For two months now."

"Dating?" Aya asked incredulously. "You've been trying to date me?"

Things were going along as Yohji had guessed they possibly might, but not as he hoped - though he wasn't about to give up just yet. "It hasn't been bad, being with me, has it?" he asked, trying to turn on the charm. "I've been a perfect gentleman all this time, picking places I knew you'd like to go, movies you'd like to see. I just..." He faltered as Aya continued to glare at him. "I just wanted to kiss you, Aya. That's the logical progression of what happens when you like someone."

Aya just stared back at Yohji for several long, agonizing moments, then snorted and went inside. The screen door snicked closed behind him as he disappeared into the building. Yohji sighed and followed after him, his disappointment growing as he noticed that Aya hadn't waited for him in the kitchen for a cup of tea or coffee but had already disappeared upstairs, leaving Yohji alone to wallow in his failure.

"Two months down the drain," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and headed upstairs to his own apartment. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and padded barefoot out to the balcony, pulling his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and lighting up, sucking the first drag of nicotine deep into his lungs before letting it out slowly as he began to relax. He looked up at the night sky. What had he expected, really? Aya had never shown any interest in Yohji - or anyone, for that matter. When Aya had let Sakura know in no uncertain terms that he had no interest in her, Yohji took a gamble that he had now unfortunately lost. Two beers, several shots from a bottle he'd had stashed in a dresser drawer, and half a pack of cigarettes later, Yohji finally stumbled into bed and fell asleep licking his emotional wounds.

The next day was hell. Yohji slept late, and so missed part of his shift, and he had to endure the entire day with Aya glaring at him, no matter what Yohji did, or tried to do, to make up for it. At the end of his shift, he'd had enough, and he left Aya and Omi to lock up. Ken had already left for soccer practice with the kids hours before. What he needed, Yohji decided, was a nice, hot shower and a night out, with several drinks and a couple of girls on his arm. That way, he wouldn't have to think about the bastard red-head who had apparently not only turned Yohji down flat, but decided to take their friendship away while he was at it. Fucking prick. What had he seen in him anyway?

_Everything_, he finally admitted to himself as he stepped out of the shower and into a pair of tight black jeans - jeans that left nothing to the imagination, he thought to himself with a grin. His _lucky_ jeans. He stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, and stopped short in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing Aya, who was sitting on Yohji's couch. Quite comfortably, Yohji thought ruefully, for someone who shouldn't be there.

"There never was anything wrong with your car, was there?" Aya asked, his face passive.

Yohji shrugged. There was no point in trying to deny anything now, so why try? "I thought if you got know me, you might not think that I was just trying to get into your pants."

Aya frowned. "But you were trying to get into my pants."

"Well, yeah," Yohji said as he flailed his arms, "of course I was. God only knows why, but I actually like you, Aya. Enough to be disappointed that you might not go out with me again, even as friends." Aya said nothing, just stared back, so Yohji continued. "I haven't had sex with anyone else in the two months I was dating you, Aya. TWO MONTHS. Sure, I've gone out clubbing and had some drinks, but nothing more than that, unless you count my hand as a sex partner, but hey, maybe I should, because I'm just that good." Yohji gave Aya a wink and was shocked to see Aya answer with a small smile of his own, followed by a low chuckle.

"You're such a narcissist," Aya said, shaking his head. "You probably think you're the best sex you've ever had."

"You know it, baby," Yohji drawled as he threw his towel down on the dresser and reached for his sunglasses, pushing them up his nose with a grin to settle over his eyes. Aya snorted, but he made no move when Yohji sat next to him on the couch, then Yohji moved closer, until they were sitting a breath apart from each other. "So I didn't sweep you off your feet, then," Yohji said, his mouth ghosting over Aya's as he dared one more chance. Aya had barely uttered a "tch" before Yohji took off his sunglasses and pressed their lips together once again, this time a little more confidently, though Aya still had yet to give any sign of willingness on his part. He need not have worried, for Aya actually was eager, opening his mouth wide to tangle his tongue around Yohji's. Aya tasted of, well, Aya. Warm and sweet, most likely from a cup of tea, and Yohji breathed in through his nose deeply. Aya's scent and taste were a heady mix that just about made Yohji's toes curl. It definitely made him hard.

Yohji put his hand on Aya's chest and pushed him back, covering Aya's body with his own as Aya sank deeply into the cushions of the couch. This was what Yohji had been waiting for. Intelligent conversation turned him on, and he'd had two months' worth of it with Aya - and no outlet. The women he'd had were pretty things who looked good on his arm and on the dance floor, but deep down Yohji had wanted, no, _needed_ more than just a pretty face. Aya was much, much more than that. He had a depth that Yohji was just now beginning to understand. He wanted to touch him everywhere, body and mind. Yohji's mouth met Aya's, eager and open, as their tongues slid together wetly. Yohji moaned, his hands sliding under Aya's shirt to touch warm, smooth skin as he ground their groins together. Aya was hard as well, Yohji was pleased to discover. So it wasn't just one-sided, then.

Yohji pulled back to catch his breath, but apparently Aya wasn't having any of that. He reached up, grabbing a firm hold on Yohji's hair and pulling him back down as he leaned up to meet Yohji's mouth with his own. _Oh GOD_, Yohji thought to himself. This was it. He was done. If he didn't get to have Aya after this, he was going to be ruined for life. He reached for Aya's pants, fumbling frantically with the buttons until he could slide his hand inside and palm Aya though his briefs. His erection was hot and moist, and Aya groaned as Yohji squeezed.

"Come to bed with me," Yohji panted against Aya's neck as he pulled back again to breathe. "Please," he all but begged.

Aya nodded and Yohji scrambled off him quickly, shucking his pants onto the floor and kicking them aside as he made it over to the bed. Aya followed a bit more slowly, taking his time undressing, unmindful of the gleam in Yohji's eyes as he watched more and more of Aya's pale skin being revealed to his hungry eyes.

"Come on," Yohji purred as he slid in between the sheets and pulled them back for Aya to slide in beside him. Aya's body was unbelievably warm as Yohji moved against him. He was firm in all the right places, not melting against Yohji, but responding eagerly with a will all his own as they almost grappled with one another until Yohji managed to get his leg in between Aya's. He settled himself between Aya's legs, Aya lying on his back.

"I'm not a girl," Aya said firmly, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at Yohji.

"Don't you think I know that?" Yohji asked. He ground their groins together firmly to illustrate his point. Aya's eyes closed as he moved against Yohji, too, and Yohji fumbled through the drawer of his bedside table blindly as he moved his mouth over Aya's, needing to taste him again and again. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled back long enough to uncap the bottle. He squeezed a liberal amount of gel onto his hand, not caring that he'd also squirted it all over the sheet beside his pillow. He reached between their bodies, moving his hand over both their erections with a slick slide. The cool gel did nothing to ease the heat that radiated off of them as their movements became faster, more frantic. This wouldn't be slow like Yohji had wanted. He needed to get off, and he needed it to happen _yesterday_. Aya's face was flushed under him, his eyes dilated, and when he grabbed handfuls of Yohji's hair and yanked Yohji's head down to press their lips together, Yohji came with a groan, his hips thrusting erratically against Aya's as waves of pleasure washed through him. Aya followed shortly after, leaving them both weak and shaking.

_God, that was fantastic,_ Yohji thought to himself as he smiled against Aya's neck, feeling Aya's pulse beating heavily against his lips. He hadn't come like that in ages. He could just imagine what it would be like when he actually got to fuck Aya. Or when Aya got to fuck him. If Aya would allow it, that is. Yohji was still uncertain what this meant for them, but he didn't ask; he just moved off of Aya and reached for a discarded t-shirt next to his bed, using it to wipe them both off before he collapsed next to Aya on the bed.

Yohji lay on his back, wishing he could reach for a cigarette, but he knew Aya would give him hell for it, so he contented himself with stroking his hand down Aya's warm thigh instead, not wanting to break the mood.

"Okay," Aya said sleepily. "You can date me."

"What?" Yohji asked, not sure if he'd heard Aya correctly.

"I said," Aya began, a little louder this time, "that you can date me. Friday and Saturday nights, if we're not killing anyone, you can pick me up at 8:00."

Yohji gaped for nearly a full minute before managing to speak again. "Did you just make a joke?" he finally asked.

"Hn."

"Seriously?"

Aya sighed. "Say good night, Yohji."

Yohji smiled to himself in the dark. "Good night, Yohji," he said, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Joke or not, he could work with that. He could definitely work with that.


End file.
